my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Stamina
Stamina is an Attribute that allows the player to exert physical force at the expense of using energy, or stamina points (SP or ). Gathering, using tools, kicking, and the like use stamina points. Consuming all stamina points renders the player incapable of using such physical force until they have rested or has eaten food that replenishes stamina points. Leveling up increases the maximum number of stamina points the player can use. With all bonuses, the maximum possible amount of stamina is 685 . Using stamina Stamina points are consumed by performing the following actions: *Kicking trees (2 points) *Gathering (2 points) *Using tools: **Axe (2-5 points, depending on the level of axe that you are using) **Pickaxe (2-5 points, depending of the level of pickaxe that you are using) **Fishing (6 points) *Using weapons: **Sword (1 point) *Rock, Paper, Scissors (5 points) *Sparring (15 points) *Minigames **Roping (5 points) **Darts (6 Points) **Cross Five Restoring stamina Resting in bed will fully restore all stamina points, though only after repairing the workshop's damaged floors in the unmentioned mission, Mission: Fixing the House. Otherwise, the player will awaken with stamina points not fully restored. However, sleeping will advance time to the next morning. If the player wishes to continue their day without going to bed yet, other options include: *Eating food that restores stamina, such as Meat, Apple, Royal Honey, Dried Apricot, or Dried Apple Slice *Paying for a meal from The Round Table *Sitting on benches around town or on chairs in the Workshop (restores stamina very slowly) *Sitting on a Massage Chair (restores stamina faster than sitting anywhere else) *Going on a Play or Date with someone to The Round Table between 10:00-2 *Getting a massage from a significant other (+5 stamina per massage) Increasing stamina There are several ways of increasing maximum Stamina. As the player levels up, all of their stats will permanently increase, though base Stamina caps at 300 at level 21. Wearing certain equipment and accessories can bolster stamina past the 300 base cap. Such items can be crafted, bought from Carol's Clothing Store or the Mysterious Man, exchanged for at the Gift Exchange, obtained as rewards, looted from creatures, or obtained through other means. The player may also place Furniture in the Workshop that increase stamina. If multiples of the same item are placed, the stat boosts will stack. There is a cap to the amount each stat can be boosted with furniture, though the cap can be increased by upgrading the House at A&G Construction. Skills Certain Skills can also affect maximum Stamina or Stamina consumption and efficiency, whether it is by leveling up faster, reducing how much stamina it takes to use a tool, increasing attack so that less stamina is spent per fight, or simply making items drop more frequently so the player reaps more materials with less effort. Trivia *As of Alpha 3.0, sprinting and dodge rolling no longer consume stamina points. Endurance was added to allow the player to sprint and roll. *The player does not have to own a bed to restore at the end of the day. At 3:00 the player blacks out and is teleported back to their home with health and stamina fully restored even if they do not have a bed placed there. Category:Player character Category:Resource gathering Category:Combat